21 Questions
by gingervitality
Summary: The Piano Scene, Rachel confronted Quinn about Finn. Happy ending.


A/N: I know "The Piano Scene" is a pivotal scene for us Faberry shippers. This is a modified version of that scene, and maybe you don't want that. So...

I'd been waiting for Rachel here at the auditorium for the last 30 minutes. Not that she is late, I was just early. We'd been seeing (like, literally seeing, not dating or something) each other for a few times now to compose an original song for Regionals, and I'd always find myself hurrying to our meeting place. Not that I was excited to see her. Like, oh my God, why did that even enter my mind?

First of all, Mr. Schuester excused Rachel and I on Glee meetings. And since I was out of Cheerios, I had nothing else to do.

Second of all, being early allowed me to spend more time with Rachel, knowing her deepest secrets and whatsoever. As most people who went to war had always known, know your enemies.

Third of all, it lessened the time that I spent with Finn. No further explanation needed with that.

And fourth of all… oh well. There was no other reason. Seeing Rachel excitedly opening the door of her front house and giving me her million-dollar-smile was never a reason. Or even the accidental awkward cuddling that happened everytime we watched that very inspiring documentary about songwriting. It was never a reason… at all. And oh, please don't get me started on the hug that Rachel gave me everytime we finished a line of the song. I was never really looking forward for those.

Enough already. All I really needed now was to finish this song as soon as possible. I had to admit, this make-your-friend-close-but-make-your-enemies-closer thingy was not easy. This being-friends-with-Rachel-to-make-sure-she'll-be-away-from-Finn was harder than what I'd anticipated. After this, I swear I would just think of others way to torture her. How about—

"**Are you and Finn together?**" My thoughts were cut-off when I heard Rachel's question. What, no hi? No hello? And how the hell did she find out?

Since I was sitting in the piano stool, Rachel was hovering over me. It gave me a shrill. It gave me an unconscious feeling that she was in power. I stood and looked straight into her eyes. Why do I feel dizzy-like everytime I looked into her eyes? Sure they were pretty, but I'd seen prettier eyes. Closing the small space between us, I asked, "**What if we were?**"

She stepped back and I stepped closer towards her. Was she nervous? I might not be the Head-Bitch-In-Charge anymore but I knew that aura wouldn't leave my personality easily. Biting her lower lip, she took her eyes away from me. 1 point, Fabray. Looking up at me again, she asked, "**Why didn't you tell me?**"

With a bitchy smirk, I asked, "**Why do you STILL care so much about Finn?**"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. God, those mouth. Once again, she withdrew her eyes away from me but quickly stared back at me again before I even gave a score myself again for this staring game. "**Why do you STILL want to take him back?**"

It was my turn to look around the auditorium. I knew Finn wasn't worth it. I grew up in the world of fairy tales and Finn was obviously not-so Prince Charming-ish. He's kinda charming, alright, but he'd definitely not pass the standards that my sister and I made when we were younger. I know I messed up once big time, but I still had the right of becoming a princess, right? And being a prom queen would make me a step closer to being a real-life princess. And well, right now, he's all I needed to win the title. "**Doesn't it occur to you that maybe I'm still inlove with him?**" I lied easily. I gave her a quick glance, and I turned my back at her. I sat at the piano stool again, instantly finding the pieces of paper interesting.

"**Well, doesn't it occur to you too that maybe I still love him?**" She answered asked, too quickly. I shuddered at the thought. Did she still, really?

"**Do I have a look at my face that says I care?**" That was too mean for me to say, but I really didn't know why the fact the Rachel still loved Finn made me angry. Deep inside me, I really did care. Finn definitely didn't deserve Rachel's smiles, or cuddles, or hugs! Why Fabray, did you prefer her to love you? Oh my God. Where did that come from?

I didn't dare to look at her again, but I kinda felt that she was walking towards me. I started playing the piano. I keyed the first few keys of Pachelbel's Canon, the piece that had been my favorite ever since I watched the Korean version of My Sassy Girl. I was so into playing the music that I didn't notice that Rachel was now sitting on my right. I swore I felt the electricity in my nerves when our arms touched.

"**Do you know that he still have to think of the mail?**" I glanced at her, slightly amused, but her head was bowed.

I knew, ofcourse. Finn and I had been intimate on the few weeks that we'd back together. I stopped playing. My eyebrows knitted. I put my arms across my chest, and slowly shifted to face her. "**Is this your way of making me lose my interest at Finn?**"

"**Oh, is it not working?**" She asked sarcastically, her head still bowed down.

Oh, so now we're playing List-Down-Finn's-Weaknesses. I had a notebook full of those, but I preferred starting with something clever. "**Do you know that he eats pork, like, every meal?**" I saw her flinched at the mention of pork. Ha.

She looked up at me frowning. I knew she was thinking of a snappy comeback. "**Do you know that he barely passed English last semester?**"

I... know of that one. Who didn't? I really wanted someone smart. But with my goal, Finn's intelligence didn't matter to me now. "**Do you know that after playing a video game for 4-5 hours he would fantasize about the girl characters in that game?**" She was frowning. I was frowning. And then the unexpected thing happened. Her face softened and then she laughed. Maybe we both caught Finn in the act. Remembering Finn's face, I laughed with her— hard enough that I started holding my stomach.

This was ridiculous, but hearing Rachel's laughter made it less ridiculous or whatever. She stopped laughing. I did too. When I shifted my face towards her again, she was looking at me intently me. I was used to people looking at me, but why was this making me uncomfortable? For a moment, we were both lost in reverie. "**Why do you like him so much?**" She asked.

Why is she being redundant in her questions? Instead of answering a simple I don't, I asked a snappy comeback. "**Why do YOU like him so much?**" Ha. If she wanted us to go in circles, we'd go in circles.

She looked away. 3 points, Fabray. "**What if I tell you that it wasn't about me liking Finn anymore?**"

Oh no. I was now taking what I said about us talking in circles. That was definitely new. What was she talking about? My eyebrows furrowed. OH MY GOD, maybe she wanted to be a prom queen too! That's very unlikely. After a few moments, I asked, "**Then why?**"

She let out a sigh. She was mumbling something that I couldn't understand. But I definitely heard the words social and suicide. With the most endearing look someone had ever given me, she asked, "**Would you mind if I just show you why?**"

She didn't wait for my answer, she cupped my face, planted a soft kiss at my lips and we stayed that way for a few seconds. My first instinct was to slap her in the face, Treasure Trail was kissing me! This was not going to end up right. She started moving her lips, and I couldn't believe that I was kissing her back. It felt good. Awesome. Breathtaking. Astounding. Tremendous. Splendid. Amazing. Fireworks.

I let out a groan when I couldn't feel her lips on mine anymore. The loss of contact awakened me from my reverie. When I opened my eyes, Rachel had her eyes tightly shut, a hand protecting her nose, her left cheek readied for a slap, or a punch maybe. And I had to laugh. She didn't want Finn and I together not because she liked Finn, but because she liked me! That made me smile. Damn, why was I smiling? She slowly opened an eye. Why did she have to be this cute?

Things were running down my mind. This was… going to be so complicated. I had so many questions. I'm not sure about everything right now. It's like I was throwing everything. Damn, I couldn't even think about any other thing right now. Only one thing I was sure about right now. I want fireworks… again. "**Would you like to do that again?**" Oh my God. Fabray, what are you doing?

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed. She looked at me quizzically. "**Would you?**"

I let out a grasp. Social suicide or never experiencing this kind of bliss again? Social suicide it is. "Yes."

"Yes."

-END-

A/N2: THANK YOU FOR READING! :D


End file.
